


Rituals

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, It's canon okay, Scar kisses, True Love, something good for the soul while I finish work on bigger fics, these two love each other so much, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: There were rituals when it came to loving her.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Rituals

The walk upstairs to their apartment had been longer and more fatiguing than usual, thanks in part to an explosive work-week and their building's elevator being currently out of service for maintenance. By the time they made it to their door, fumbling with the keys and practically leaning on each other for support, it was mutually understood that dinner would be skipped that night in favor of rest. It was already well past midnight. Duties at the Future Foundation had called.

Makoto wrestled his suit jacket off in the foyer while Kyoko made a beeline straight for the bedroom, kicking off her heels and abandoning them at the entrance. Makoto smiled fondly. She only ever did that when she was too spent to properly place them in her typically neat-and-tidy closet shoe rack.

Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar, he trailed after her, unable to stifle a big yawn as he went. It had really been a rough Friday. His aching limbs told him that he was ready to sleep the whole weekend away.

Kyoko must have been getting the same message from her own tired body, because when Makoto entered their bedroom he found her draped across the mattress, still fully clothed but chest slowly rising and falling as she appeared to nap. His heart throbbed at the sight. She was far too pretty for her own good. He shut the door quietly behind him, preparing to get his girlfriend ready for bed himself, as had become habitual on nights like these.

He retrieved the long, soft cotton tee that Kyoko loved to sleep in and a pair of his flannel PJ pants (a bit short on the legs for her), then began to undress her. His nimble fingers undid first the buttons of her white shirt, the loops on her lace bra, then the zipper of her pencil skirt. He blushed as beautiful bare skin was exposed to him as he went, but resolved to keep focused.

She stirred once to help him, the lids of her eyes heavy with sleep, even as she slipped out of her work attire, quietly grateful for Makoto's assistance. He knew her all too well. If he failed to take the initiative and urge her to change into softer bed clothes, she'd no doubt fall asleep uncomfortable and be too thoroughly worn out to do much about it.

Once he had her work clothes off and had gotten her into the comfortable pajamas, he sat down on the mattress beside her to gently undo her ponytail, taking care not to pull and running his fingers through thick strands of lavender hair as he did so.

Lastly, he scooped her up into his arms (which took less effort for him than it usually did, thanks to Hina's help with strengthening his core) and carefully laid her down on her side of the bed before preparing for bed himself.

He left her gloves on until he flicked off the light and climbed up beside her, pulling the covers over the both of them.

Wordlessly she wrapped herself around him, nuzzling a cold cheek into the junction of his neck and shoulder as she murmured his name. Makoto took that as the go-ahead he needed to take her hands in his, gently sliding first one dark glove off her slender fingers, then the next.

There were rituals when it came to loving her.

Her hands were bare, and illuminated in the glow of the city lights emanating through their bedroom window, despite the darkness of the room otherwise, he could just make out her scars.

Scars that were etched deeper than mere skin, to a depth greater than the emptiness of words could ever convey pain or loss. They were akin to visible traces of ink stains, spilled over from a tragedy that had penned an insurmountable change into the course of her life.

A familiar pang of emotion shook his chest.

Before sleeping, despite his exhaustion, he always honored the ritual that had become second nature every time he undressed her. Whether they were preparing for bed as they were tonight, or becoming intimate on others.

Makoto lifted her naked hands to his lips, his thumbs skimming over her skin and tracing little patterns as he held them. He began to pepper palms, fingers, and the backs of her hands with soft kisses, taking care not to leave a single inch untouched by devotion and tenderness. She didn't fully wake again, but the contented sigh she released in acknowledgement told him enough.

His eyes slowly fell shut as the warmth of her body snuggled into his left him feeling love-drunk and sleepy. He brought her hands back down to rest on his stomach. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him in a silent way that told him all he needed to know without words. All he would ever need to know.

"Love you..."

And still, she fluently spoke his love language.

He heard her whisper, just as he was drifting off. He smiled as he breathed her in.

"Love you too."

There were rituals when it came to loving her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello friends! Really hope you guys enjoyed this short but sweet little drabble that's been collecting dust in my drafts for a while now. It turns out that the lengthier works I've been scheming to post are taking slightly longer to edit and complete than I would have liked. So if you've read my notes in previous fics and were wondering if those are still happening, no worries! They will definitely be posted here sometime in the next couple of weeks. Crossing my fingers that I learn something about managing my time better in the process, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope that this wasn't too repetitive of a writing concept/premise for my favorite ship! I just really wanted to post something Dangan related here while I continue work on my Big Fic, and a little self indulgence when writing romance never hurt anyone, haha.
> 
> Also! If anyone has any requests for something specific, I wouldn't say no to taking some as long as they're appropriate! :)


End file.
